


Beautiful Bully For One, Please?

by I_glitterz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Fighting, Gay Bashing, M/M, Teen Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is the theater geek who's turned Prince Charming. He's bullied by the thugs of the school, all the girls love him, and the guys can't stand him. A new kid comes in town and on the first day of Senior year, Adam thinks he gets a good look at who Tommy is; that is until he finds out that his beautiful bully isn't crushing him, but crushing <i>on</i> him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue of this story. There will be chapters, just don't know how many :D

When Adam was ten, his parents put him on the soccer team and he just stood there, not knowing what to do, why he should do it, or how to even kick a ball without falling on his ass. He did enjoy, though, sitting on the bench and watching the other boys get down and dirty. He liked it even more when the coach asked him if he wanted to be the water boy and he accepted. But as time went on and he discovered the art of musical and theatrical production, he learned that the theater was where he belonged and ever since, it was what he wanted to do. He loved it; loved singing and acting in front of an audience, reaching notes higher than any boy or girl could reach in choir or theater. He loved the wave of nerves that went with that rush of adrenaline. The guys were envious and the girls loved him.

He wasn’t exactly the hottest guy in the school; no, far from it. He went through his Junior High, freshman, and sophomore year with a chubby body, red hair and freckles everywhere you looked. He was loved by most of the girls, but hated by all the boys. He was picked on and threatened more times than he could count. When he figured out he was attracted to guys in Junior High, he stayed closer to the girls so no one would find out. Of course everyone suspected. But when his Junior year came and he started losing his kiddy weight, dyed his hair black and started wearing eyeliner, he came out as gay and that seemed to have had all the girls all over him, which pissed the guys off even more. Even with them knowing he was gay, they considered him the hottest and coolest guy at school.

There was just this one certain group of guys that seemed to love tormenting Adam everyday of his high school life. Whenever he was at his locker getting ready for his next class, they were there, pushing him against the locker, calling him a fag and throwing his books on the ground. Adam wasn’t a fighter; he hated violence, thought that everyone had some good in them, so he always refrained from getting angry at them. He always waited until they were done bullying him to grab his things and walk to class like nothing happened.

Over the summer of his Senior year in High School, Adam got his first boyfriend; Brad. Brad was in theater with him and he liked Brad, always had, but he didn’t think Brad was interested in him like that, so he never took that leap of faith to ask him out. When Brad came to him on the last day of school his Junior year and asked him out, Adam said yes and they dated the whole summer; until these last few weeks.

Adam had gotten taller, kept his hair black, and started wearing a lot of blacks and blues, skinny jeans, makeup, and some dashes of glitter. He was confident and Brad helped, even though they decided to be just friends and start their Senior years out, single and best friends, so Adam couldn’t be too mad.

There was just one problem with looking good, feeling confident, and still being a theater dweeb; he got bullied by that same group, and now there was a new member of it. The guy had just moved from some place in the southern part of LA. Adam didn’t care too much for him, didn’t have to for the guy to join the fun on the first day of Senior year.

At his locker, he’d just got done talking to his long time friend Danny when after she left for class, that group came up to him, shoving him against the lockers and looking up at him, seeing as now he was taller than them.

“Hey, ass wipe, have a good summer vacation?” The leader of the group; Kevin, said. The other guys laughed at the not so funny nickname they’d given Adam on his first day of seventh grade.

Adam sighed, he didn’t have time for their bullshit today. He was almost late for class. “Listen guys, I’m almost late, just got here, and would like it if you’d back off, okay? Can you do this some other day?” He’d gotten some confidence from Brad and was going to use the fuck out of it, even if his insides were jumping around and screaming at him to shut the fuck up.

“Lambert’s got some balls on him this year guys!” Kevin said, making Josh, David, and the new guy laugh. Kevin turned back to Adam, a smile on his face, but a threat in his eyes. “Looks like those will have to go first. What do ya say?”

Josh stepped closer, brought his fist back, ready to probably knock Adam’s teeth down his throat when a voice filtered through their _discussion_. “Boys, get to class. It’s the first day and you want detention already?” The principal asked them.

Kevin, Josh, David, and the new guy all backed away from Adam and he grabbed his stuff, turning and walking swiftly down the hallway to his first period class.

“Oh, and Tommy Ratliff? Can I see you in the office. You still need your schedule and locker number.” Adam heard behind him. He turned to see the new guy; Tommy, walk with Mrs. Frinn with his head down and his hands in his pocket. His hair was blonde, his clothes were almost too tight; he looked punk as fuck.

Adam turned back around, made a right turn and walked into his classroom just as the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many chapters this will be, but it won't be very long. Maybe six or seven. Ten at the most, though :D

Adam was sitting in his first period class when the door opened and the principal walked in with _him_ ; Tommy. She handed Mr. Reed a note and then left the class. School had been in session for about a month now and out of that month, he’d only seen Tommy whenever Kevin and the thugs tormented him in the mornings.

Adam watched as Mr. Reed read the note and then looked at Tommy with a scrutinizing gaze. “So, Mr. Ratliff. You’ve switched classes because your cousin was in first period with you?”

“Yeah, some shit about family not being in the same class,” Tommy shrugged as he rolled his eyes.

“Language, Ratliff. Have a seat in any of the open desks and take out your Government workbook so we can get back to class.”

“Whatever,” Tommy said, looking around the room. Adam watched as his eyes landed on the seat next to Adam; the only one that didn’t have someone in it, then his eyes landed on Adam. He smirked and walked to the seat, sitting down and turning to Adam. “Hey, Lambert. Having a nice day?”

Adam ignored him in favor of writing down some lyrics in his music notebook. He hated it when Tommy talked to him. He always had something negative to say and like his mom said, _If you don’t have anything nice to say, don’t say anything at all_.

Tommy was one of those guys that seemed like a really nice person, but for some fucked up reason, they liked running with the wrong crowd. Adam, even if Tommy was an asshole, thought Tommy was actually kinda cute, in a not bullying Adam almost everyday, sort of way. He seemed to have the brains, and an actual heart, and Adam couldn’t figure out why he hung with Kevin of all people.

Five minutes later, a note flew on his desk. He picked it up and looked in the direction it came from. Tommy mouthed ‘open it’, so he did. _What are you doing?_ Could Tommy seriously stop bugging him so he could concentrate on his music? He wrote back, _Nothing_ , and sent it back, ignoring the annoyed sigh he heard coming from Tommy’s lips.

When class was over, Adam grabbed his things and got out as fast as he could, ignoring everything but the fact that he had next period with Brad and Sutan and couldn’t wait; even though Tommy was in that class too.

When he arrived, he saw Brad sitting in the back talking to Sutan, whatever he was talking about punctuated by his wildly flailing arms. He smiled and head back towards them, passing Josh who coughed out ‘fag’, making the ones around them snicker. Adam ignored it, having heard that same thing for the last year or so. He just kept walking and when he reached Brad’s side he dropped his stuff off on the desk and sat down.

“Hey, baby! What are you looking so gloomy about?” Brad asked, kissing Adam’s cheek and scooting his stuff over to sit on his desk.

“Kevin and the gang haven’t seemed to change one bit and Tommy isn’t any better. I have three out of four of my classes with him! The only break I get from that group is in theater.” Adam dropped his head to his desk, peeking up at Brad from under his hair.

Brad sighed as he ran his fingers through Adam’s hair. “Remember what I said?”

“Yeah, yeah, enjoy the last year because it’s the last time I’ll see the fairies of doom, which by the way, I still don’t get,” Adam sighed as he watched Tommy walk into the classroom, bumping fists with Josh and sitting on the corner of his desk.

Adam said hi to Sutan as Brad got his attention again. “They’re people who’re unhappy with their life and only like hurting other people to make them feel better about themselves. I totes think you’re so much better than them, baby.”

“Cheeks, I love you.”

Brad laughed at the nickname Adam had given him when they were together. Claiming it was because of the kissable dimples on his cheeks; though Brad claimed it was because of his other cheeks. They caught up for a few more minutes. Adam kept feeling eyes on him and went he looked over, Tommy was always looking at him, and got caught by Adam every time before he could turn his head back to Josh. Adam found it uncomfortable, but figured it was Tommy trying to intimidate him.

The teacher came in announcing that class had started and Brad hopped off of Adam’s desk, saying they’d talk at lunch and went to his seat. Tommy walked towards Adam, veering off a few seats away to sit down in his seat. Adam wondered why the universe hated him today. He wished Tommy wouldn’t sit so fucking close to him.

Adam looked over and watched as Tommy brought out the same notebook he did every time they were in this class and start to scribble in it. Adam had wondered for the past month what kept the blond so occupied with that book. Tommy always look disinterested in anything that wasn’t in there, but Adam had caught Tommy looking at him twice in this class and then turning to scribble some more in that notebook.

Class flew by with Adam writing in his music book and glancing at Tommy every now and then. Brad would whisper in his and Sutan’s ear about this or that, but that was it. They all got up together and left for lunch when the bell rang; all the Seniors had it together, so they knew everyone there. Adam walked up to a couple of the cheerleaders who always fawned over him and chatted with them for a few, but when he saw Kevin and his gang, he went to the table where he overheard Brad and Dani were arguing about who had the best fashion sense in the group; Cassidy winning out.

Adam sat down next to Monte and heard Dani, “Man, school blows! Why can’t they have like a ‘Senior get out whenever you want’ day? ”

“Sweetie, we only have four periods!” Brad piped up, momentarily confused at what was making all the girls at the table laugh. Swiping at the air near Dani, he squawked, “Oh, I so didn’t fucking mean that, you bitches!”

“Anybody know when that musical is going to start? Has Miss Drew set a day for when we start rehearsing it? All we’ve done the past month is paint the props!” Isaac said.

“Actually we’re starting Romeo and Juliet today. Well auditions are tomorrow, we’re just learning a little bit about the remake of it first,” Adam said. Seriously, every fucking high school does this play! But Miss Drew told him that it was remade to be a musical, so basically when Romeo and Juliet talk, they’re singing to one another and during a fight scene, it’s in song. Adam almost laughed but then read the lyrics to some of the songs and reconsidered the thought that it sounded ridiculous.

“Are you going to audition for Romeo?” Everyone asked at once, and loud enough to have some of the girls walking by tell Adam that he should do it.

“I don’t know. I’d have to read the lines and shit first, get a feel for the character. If I like him, I’ll do it.” Adam shrugged.

Brad came over and sat in Adam’s lap. Adam wrapped an arm around him and smiled. “Romeo, Romeo, oh where is my gay Romeo?” Brad said in a high pitched voice causing all of them to laugh, including Adam. Adam swatted at him playfully and when Brad kissed him on the cheek, Adam laughed, pushing Brad off his lap.

“I got your Romeo right here, Cheeks,” Adam snorted making a lewd gesture toward his crotch, which had Brad fake swooning on his feet.

They acted out a little more until they had the whole table laughing and then, everyone stopped when Kevin and his gang came over.

“So, Lambert, you playing in the school musical this year again?” Kevin snickered as he stopped in front of Adam. “Lambert, you gonna play Juliet this year? He's sure got the voice for it huh?” The group laughed and Adam sighed.

“Leave him alone, ass-clown.” Monte growled from his seat. Apparently everyone was an ‘ass’ these days.  
“What are you going to do, Monte? You gonna save Princess Adam?” Kevin snickered and elbowed one of his buddies behind him, making sure they were laughing as well.

“Don’t make me pound your face in like I did last year, Williams,” Monte’s voice dropped lower, his hands fisting at his sides. Josh and David stepped back a little, but Kevin and Tommy stood their ground.

Tommy wasn’t saying anything and when Adam looked at him, he saw that Tommy was staring off into space. Actually that was wrong, Tommy wasn’t staring off into space... he was staring at Adam. When Tommy’s eyes cleared, they hardened and then turned to Kevin who was now laughing at Monte.

“You’re a wuss, Monte, a papa bear to all of them. Who says you could pound my face like last year, huh?” Kevin didn’t sound as sure as he tried to act. Monte smirked, obviously remembering the way Kevin cried when he realized his nose was broken.

Isaac and Cassidy stood next to Monte, crossing their arms and glaring at Kevin. Adam watched as Tommy stepped away from Kevin, leaving him by himself, but not looking scared like Josh and David. He just looked like he was going to let Kevin handle things himself.

“Guys, just stop,” Adam said, standing up. The whole group stood with him, backing him up. “Let’s go, class starts in a few minutes.”

Adam looked at Kevin, then at Tommy, walking past them and accidentally brushing Tommy. “Oh, I’m sorry,” Adam said softly, walking away.

He was never one who liked violence, especially when it was his friends trying to protect him. He could protect himself, he just had to figure out a different way than to start yelling and swinging his fists like Kevin seemed to do all the time.

~*~*~

Adam had just arrived at school in a hurry. He was late. The alarm clock didn’t go off in time for him to make it to first period on time. When he rounded the corner to his locker, he ran smack dab into a small body, dropping his stuff and falling on his ass.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you,” Adam said, looking over to see none other than Tommy sitting on the ground trying to get up. “Fuck.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Tommy mumbled, standing up and swiftly walking away, a faint red blush on his cheeks.

Adam grabbed his things and got up, rushing to his locker to put his bag away. Grabbing his books he headed to class as fast as possible.

~~~

Second period was a little bit weird. When Adam came in and went to his seat, Brad and Sutan were discussing something about the musical so Adam grabbed his notebook and started writing lyrics that had been running through his head. He almost had this song done, but it needed a lot more work; it was chicken scratches at the moment, fast ideas coming to his head that he needed to write down.

“Fuck! where is it? Where is it?” He heard a frantic Tommy say, looking up to see him searching his things for something.

Adam watched as the blond literally ripped his bag apart searching for the ‘it’ he lost. He watched the frantic emotions play across his face and a dawning expression form there. Tommy snapped his head in Adam’s direction with wide eyes, then turned around as quickly as possible.

Adam was confused. _What the fuck was up with him? Why was he freaking out?_ Adam pushed his thoughts away when the teacher came in and started their lesson.

The whole period went by with Adam watching as Tommy kept fidgeting and peeking at Adam from under his fringe. When the bell rang, Adam got his things and went to lunch.

Halfway through lunch, Adam told the gang that he was going to go to the bathroom and he’d meet them in the theater room.

When he walked into the bathroom, he went to one of the mirrors to fix his hair and reapply his eyeliner. He heard whispers coming from one of the stalls and strained to hear it.

“I can’t find it! What if he sees it?” There was a pause and then a frantic voice said, “No, he hates me! If he saw them, he’d probably laugh. It’s embarrassing enough thinking that he has it, but knowing that he’d see them and notes in there is freaking me out.”

Adam could make out the voice and it sounded like Tommy, but he couldn’t be certain. Then the voice got a little bit louder and he knew it was Tommy.

“No, he thinks I hate him. Kevin tries so hard to get me to help with all the shit he does, but I don’t like it. You know I’m not that person, Mike. But Kevin is cruel, you’ve met him. He’d probably tell my parents about me if I ever told him no and then I’d be fucked. He’s the only one who knows!”

Knows what? That Tommy bullies people in school with Kevin? Adam stayed a little while longer, but the last thing Tommy said made his eyes go wide.

“But Mike, I really like him! Fine, I’ll talk to you later.”

Adam heard rustling and frantically tried to put his eyeliner away and get out of there before Tommy came out, but when he heard the lock flick and Tommy step out of the stall, his heart seized in his chest.

Tommy froze and stared at Adam while Adam stared back. Time seemed to pass so slowly by the time Tommy groaned. “Fuck, how much did you hear?”

Adam stuttered out an answer, scared that what he’d just heard could possibly get him fucked up by Tommy. “I... Uh... Enough, but... Uh... Not everything?”

Tommy put his hands in his pocket and stared at Adam. “Do you have my notebook?”

Adam lifted an eyebrow, confused at the changing of the conversation. “Your what? Oh, your notebook... Uh, no, I don’t.”

Adam didn’t, he would have been all up in that shit if he did, looking to see what had Tommy so fucking occupied in class all the time. He heard Tommy sigh and then scratch his head.

“Um... Okay, thanks.” Tommy walked out of the bathroom then, not looking back.

Adam stood there for a second replaying their conversation. Was that enough to get Kevin and his gang to torture him? Well, the smallest thing was enough, but Adam felt like he was missing something. Why was that notebook so important? What was Tommy hiding?

Adam grabbed his things and left the bathroom then, heading to theater. If he ever saw that notebook, he knew that he’d love to see what was in it.

~~~

Lying on his back and staring at the ceiling of his room, Adam’s mind was jumbled. Tommy lost his notebook and whatever was in it must be super personal because everything in his being was itching to know what was making Tommy so apprehensive about it. Sighing, he grabbed his bag and pulled out his school stuff, figuring he should get some homework done. He pulled out his music book and started flipping through the pages. The first thing he noticed was that it wasn’t his notebook, the second thing was that it wasn’t in his handwriting.

He read some of the things but none of it made sense. It talked about blue ice and midnight black with pale canvases and shit he had no clue how to decipher. When he got to the middle of the book, things got super interesting. Drawings of blue eyes filled a whole page, but they weren’t just any blue eyes, and they were really good. They were rimmed in eyeliner and shadowed with grays and blues.

Adam flipped to the next page and saw drawings of lips; the next page of both eyes and lips combined. When he flipped through a few more, a portrait was there, but it wasn’t what made his heart stop. It was him; black hair, blue eyes, full lips, thick eyebrows, everything.

It was the best drawing Adam had ever seen, but it was _him_. He flipped to another page and it was him again, but this time, he was smiling. The shading done to perfection, few colors added only to make his eyes pop. When he read the line underneath it, his breath caught. _Your lips rewrite history_.

He flipped to another page and there was him again, but this time, his eyes were close his lips were pouting and a finger was over them like he was kissing it. Adam wondered who liked him enough to create portrait after portrait of him.

When he got to about third way through the book, he saw a drawing that made his eyes pop out. It was him; of course, but he wasn’t smiling, he was kissing someone. Someone with brown eyes and blond hair. The way the drawing looked, it was like they fit together so perfectly, like they were made to fit like that. Adam knew who it was, but he couldn’t believe it, even if the evidence was right there.

Adam thought back to the school day and how he could have come across this being in his possession, then it hit him. They fell together when he was rushing to first period and Adam watched as he freak during second period, could still hear his frantic voice in the bathroom stall.

This was Tommy’s notebook.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter three. Only a few more and then I think it's done...maybe :D

Adam was nervous when he got to school the next morning. He’d been up all night wondering how he was going to give Tommy’s journal back to him. He came up with three plans; one, just give it back to him, say sorry, and hope Tommy didn’t punch him in the face. Two, somehow sneak it into Tommy’s bag when he wasn’t looking and pretend he never had it; and three, have one of his friends do it for him, say they found it and was returning it.

That last one made his want to slap himself. He wasn’t a coward and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let someone else see what was in that notebook.

He went to his locker, still arguing with himself, and grabbed his things. When he felt a presence behind him, he swore in his head hoping it wasn’t Kevin coming to torment him again. He wasn’t so sure he’d use his brain to mouth filter and tell Kevin to go fuck himself.

“Hey,” a voice said behind him, making him jump a little bit. “Wow, you’re skittish as hell today. What’s wrong?”

Adam turned to see Dani standing there, arms crossed and eyebrow lifted, tapping her foot while pointedly looking at him.

Adam rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, I woke up late and thought I’d miss class again?” he tried, but knew he failed tremendously at his lie when Dani started laughing.

“Okay, who is he?” she asked, stepping closer and crowding him into the lockers behind them.

“Who’s who? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Adam said, looking everywhere but her.

“Who is he? You don’t get this sneaky unless you have a crush or you have something to hide. Since I know you wouldn’t hide anything from me, it’s gotta be a crush. Now, who is he?” Dani pushed, smiling widely like the cat that got the cream.

“There’s no one. I don’t know what you’re talking about. And I’m not being sneaky,” Adam countered. He wasn’t; well, no, yeah he was, but for very good reasons. Just not reasons he’d be telling her about.

She crossed her arms and stared at him like she was trying to read his mind. Then suddenly she was all smiles, flailing, and talking about a new pair of jeans she got the other day. Adam relaxed into the locker, breathing a sigh of relief; that was close.

“So why didn’t you call me last night?” Dani asked, collecting her books from her locker.

“It slipped my mind. I had a lot occupying me last night,” Adam said without thinking.

Dani giggled. “Oh, do tell!”

Adam groaned. “I meant school and shit. Come on, I gotta get to class.”

Fifteen minutes into class and Adam was feeling like the guiltiest man on the planet. When Tommy came to class, his hair was disheveled, his day old makeup smudged a little bit, and he looked completely freaked out. Adam felt so guilty that he almost gave Tommy his notebook then; almost.

Adam did write a note to Tommy asking to meet him in the bathrooms after lunch. Adam didn’t say why, so when Tommy came back with just an ‘okay’, Adam was confused. Why wasn’t Tommy being snarky or making any rude comments about Adam wanting to get Tommy alone. He did; but for very different reasons than what Tommy would have joked about.

During second period, Adam almost couldn’t take it. Tommy looked so lost and nothing like himself that Adam nearly caved to give him his notebook, but refrained, wanting to give himself a little more time to think about how he was going to explain to Tommy why he had it. He wanted it to be as close to the truth as possible without explaining that he’d seen the drawings of himself.

Lunch couldn’t have come quicker, but when his friends started asking about why he was so fidgety, he decided that he needed to calm the fuck down and remember he was just giving a lost notebook back to its rightful owner and not the cure for cancer.

When it was time for him to meet Tommy, Adam stood up saying he had to go to the bathroom and that he’d meet them all in the theater room afterward. He gather his things, trying to figure out what he was going to say to Tommy as soon as he closed the door.

“What do you want, Lambert?” Tommy snarled. The sound of his voice made Adam nervous. He sounded pissed off.

Adam moved from one foot to the other and then sighed, getting into his bag to retrieve the notebook. “I wanted to give you your notebook back.” He handed it to Tommy who’s eye grew wide and he stared at it before snatching it out of Adam’s hands and glaring at him.

“What the fuck! You said you didn’t have it,” Tommy flipped through the book, his anger seeping through his words.

Adam took a step back, but that just made Tommy step closer. “I didn’t know I had it until last night. I’m sorry I didn’t give it back to you earlier,” Adam said, his nerves getting the better of him. He started shaking a little bit. Being this close to Tommy was getting to him and not in the butterflies eating your stomach sort of way. It was a gut clenching fear that his face was about to get torn to pieces over paper fucking banded together.

“Did you look?” Tommy questioned, still coming closer, but his anger wasn’t dissipating. It seemed like it was growing.

Adam moved his head into the smallest of nods, a small squeak meaning ‘mhm’. “I didn’t go through it all, I swear. I mean, what did you expect me to do?”

“Give it the fuck back is what I expected you to do, Lambert!” Tommy yelled, closing in and forcing Adam against the wall. “And what the actual fuck! Why don’t you just stay out of people’s business?”

Adam got a little angry then. “It was a fucking accident that I happened to come across your fucking notebook, okay? We fell in the hall, I picked it up, and then went home and found it mixed in with my books. Why am I in it?”

Tommy’s face was mere inches from his when he spat out. “Say it louder, I dare you!” He moved away and flailed his hands into the air. “Fuck, why couldn’t you have just left it alone?”

Adam relaxed against the wall, seeing that Tommy was pacing a few feet away from him and not really yelling anymore, just talking in frustration. “I’m sorry, okay? I was curious to see what you’re so focused on when you’re nose fucking deep in that thing. How the hell was I supposed to know that you were drawing things?”

Tommy stopped and stared at Adam, then held his notebook tighter, whispering,” You weren’t supposed to know. Nobody was.”

Tommy left slamming the door behind him and Adam could finally breathe. He didn’t get his face beat in, but that look in Tommy’s eyes when he left made Adam feel really bad. Maybe he shouldn’t have looked. Hell, he was curious and Tommy bullied him all the time, he just wanted to see what the fucker was so obsessed with. He wasn’t in the wrong here, but neither was Tommy. And why didn’t Tommy tell him why he was in that stupid notebook anyways? God, he was so confused.

~~~

He was walking down the street to the pizza shop where he was meeting everyone when he saw Kevin and his friends tormenting a smaller kid. They were teasing him about what he looked like, his clothes, whatever they could think of. Adam felt a pang in his chest and he felt a bolt of boldness go through him as he walked up to them, stepping between Kevin and the kid saying, “Leave him the fuck alone, Kevin.”

That was obviously the wrong thing to say because Kevin stepped forward and pushed Adam so hard it knocked him off balance and he fell to the ground. Adam stood up and brushed himself off, looking back at the kid and saying, “Go home.”

The kid ran off and when he rounded the corner, Adam turned back to Kevin. “What the fuck is your problem, Kevin? He was just a kid! Is your life so pathetic that you had to go and pick on someone smaller than you?” Adam was angry. Kevin and his mutts had no right to do that. They’d done it to Adam for so long that it almost didn’t phase him anymore, but to do it to a kid? Yeah, that pissed Adam off.

Kevin sneered at him. “You got guts, ass-wipe.” He pushed Adam again and when Adam went to push back, Josh punched him in the stomach. Adam grabbed his stomach and started coughing.

“What are you going to do now, Lambert? Gonna punch him back. Come on, I know you have the balls to do it,” Kevin said, bumping fists with Josh.

Adam straightened up and glared at them. “Go fuck yourself, Kevin.” He turned and started walking away only to be stopped as Kevin punched him in the face.

It hurt like hell, but he didn’t do anything about it, just pushed Kevin away and started swiftly walking to the pizza shop, hearing the cruel comments and remarks being thrown at him. He ignored it and opened up the door. Fuck Kevin.

When he reached their table, he smiled and sat down, groaning in discomfort.

“What happened?” Monte asked, coming over to Adam and laying a hand on his shoulder.

“Kevin is a dick, that’s what happened. I saw his messing with a kid and got pissed. Got the kid away from him, but Josh punched me in the stomach and Kevin got me in the face.”

Monte growled. “I’ll fucking kill him.”

Adam smiled. “Easy, tiger. I’m fine. I can handle myself, it’s okay.”

They all ordered pizza and soda, talking about their weekend and what their plans were after. Adam was listening to Brad and Sutan talk about their shopping trip and laughing when they fawned over the cashier.

“Hey,” a voice next to them said.

They all turned and when Adam looked, his eyes grew wide. What the fuck was Tommy Ratliff doing coming up to them?

“What do you want?” Brad hissed.

Tommy raised his hands. “I was coming to check on Adam, so chill the fuck out.”

“What do you want, Tommy?” Adam sighed. He didn’t have time to hear what Tommy had to say. He just wanted to enjoy his outing with his friends.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry about Kevin. He’s a dick,” Tommy said. His eyes looked concerned and that threw Adam off. Why was he acting so concerned all of a sudden?

“I’m fine. Thanks,” Adam said.

“Okay, well, can I talk to you?”

The group started to protest, but Adam shushed them and got up to follow Tommy to an empty table. When they were seated, Adam said, “Look, Tommy. If you came here to rub in my face that your group of ‘friends’ kicked my ass, save it.”

Tommy shook his head. “No, I just wanted to come by and apologize. I didn’t think Kevin was going to act like that. I’m sorry you got hurt.”

“Why are you so concerned all of a sudden? Two weeks ago, you didn’t give a shit what Kevin did, and now you’re acting like we’re friends,” Adam said, confused. Tommy hadn’t tried stopping Kevin when he shoved Adam against the locker. He laughed along, saying shit along with them. What the fuck changed?

Tommy sighed. “Look, all I wanted to do was come here and apologize for the way my cousin’s been treating you and to let you know that I’m done, okay?”

Adam laughed. “You can’t just be done like that, Tommy. Do you expect me to forgive you for everything you put me through for the last month and a half?”

Tommy flinched. “I was kinda hoping.”

“Fine, I forgive you, but I won’t forget what you said. Now are we done?” Adam could forgive, but he wasn’t about to forget. He wouldn’t hold something against somebody since they apologized, but words hurt a lot. Tommy never hit him, just hurt him with his words, so he wouldn’t forget that.

Tommy stood. “Uh, I guess I’ll see you around then?”

Adam stood as well, heading back to his table. “Yeah, see you around, Tommy. Have a nice weekend.”

He saw the small smile that played on Tommy’s lips and then heard him say, “Thanks, man.”

Adam went back to his table and watched as Tommy left the shop, putting his headphones on and walking across the street.

“What was that about?” Brad asked, bringing Adam’s gaze back to the table.

Adam shrugged. “I guess people change. He apologized.” It was all Adam could say.

Tommy started acting strange after he found out that Adam had seen his notebook. Maybe he’d start acting like a friend to Adam instead of being such a dick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a mind of it's own, so enjoy the not-pronz-but-total-pronz.

Halloween was a few days away and Adam couldn’t be more excited for the party. He was going shopping with Brad and Sutan and of course Brad had to stand out, getting the sluttiest schoolgirl costume and sparkling it up with glitter. Sutan found a leopard costume saying he was going as a cat and that he was in charge of makeup because he wanted them to be fierce. Adam was the only one out of the three who hadn’t picked a costume out yet.

“Honey, why don’t you try on the maid’s costume, or hey, even the sexy cop one?” Sutan said, grabbing both costumes off the wall and shoving them at Adam while herding him into the makeshift changing room.

“I don’t know, Sutan. None of these scream _me_ ,” Adam said through the drawn curtain. He opened up the maid’s costume package and started undressing.

He heard Sutan laugh and then, “They’re not supposed to be you, darling. That’s the whole idea of dressing up. I’ll go look for another one. Put the maid’s costume on and then come out and show me when you’re done.”

He heard heavy steps as Sutan left the room. He zipped up the costume, turning around to look in the mirror; he realized it barely covered his dick and he was almost positive that if he bent over, his ass would be presented for the world to see.

“I don’t know about this one,” Adam looked at his reflection. He heard shuffling outside the curtain he assumed was Sutan, but the squeal he got when he stepped out proved him wrong when Brad, who was trying his new heels, stopped and rushed towards him at a speed that should not have been possible in those shoes. He stopped in front of Adam, pulling at the costume and adjusting it to make it fit better. Obviously Adam had no clue how to put on a dress.

“I totes think you should wear this one, baby,” Brad said while looking at Adam from head to toe.

Adam twisted a little, getting the feel of the costume and looking at it from different angles. “Really? I don’t really like it. Maybe I should try on the police costume?” Adam suggested, grimacing as the costume started riding up in the back as he bent over to scratch at his thigh.

“Oh, I’ve got the perfect idea!” Brad gasped, “Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be right back.” He called over his shoulder as he rushed off towards the adult female costume section and Adam headed back into the changing room, taking off the maid’s costume. A few moments later, Sutan came back and shoved more costumes through the curtain.

“I wanted to see that maid’s costume on you, honey,” Adam could hear the pout in Sutan’s voice making him laugh.

“You’ll see me in plenty of other costumes, Sutan, so don’t worry.”

Adam had tried on at least half of the store’s collection of costumes, ranging from Cleopatra to some fucked up alien sex goddess, by the time Brad came in with his pick. Adam went and tried it on, knowing it was the one.

~~~~

Walking up the stairs and into the house where the party was, proved to be a challenge in four inch black heels. Adam had a glammed out schoolgirl, Brad, on one side and a very elegant cat, Sutan, on the other.

“This was a great idea, Sutan!” Brad said, smacking Sutan on the ass with the ruler that came with his costume, missing him by a mile and hitting Adam instead.

“Hey! That hurt, bitch!” Adam said, rubbing his ass cheek. Black silk was no protection against a smack on the ass, he was now sure.

Adam started scratching his head, moving the extensions he had in his hair, causing Sutan to swat his hands away. “Don’t. It took me two fucking hours just to get those damn things to stay in your short ass hair, so you better not fuck it up before you get to show yourself off, and stop touching your face!” Sutan smacked Adam’s hands away from his face.

Adam groaned. The extensions were itching and this damn glittery shit Sutan rubbed into his skin was making him want to scratch it off.

“You’re such a drama queen,” Adam said, playfully tapping Sutan’s ass.

“Oh, baby. Save that for after I have a few drinks in me,” Sutan purred as he strutted through the crowd.

Adam was set on getting drunk tonight. His parents would kill him if he came home fucked up, so he was crashing at Brad’s. He needed to have some fun after the way the musical went. Right now he just wanted to let loose and have some fun. Worry about all the responsibility shit on Monday. He was at Sutan’s cousin’s college party, so he intended to let loose.

They spotted Dani and Cassidy in the corner of the living room when they walked in. As Adam and Brad headed toward them, they got quite a few wide eyes, cat calls, and requests to dance. Adam fucking loved it.

“Did you guys find my cousin’s place alright?” Sutan asked Dani and Cassidy as they looked around the crowed room.

“Yeah, but we had no clue it was a college party. We don’t know anyone here,” Dani said as she looked around.

“No worries doll, there should be a few kids from school that’ll show up sometime during the night because a lot of their brothers go to the same college as my cousin, so chill and have some fun!” Sutan said, swaying his hips and making Dani laugh.

Adam looked around and saw that quite a few guys were dressed similar to them, so maybe they had the right idea. Adam felt the silk slide over his thighs; it felt good. The dress was black silk; the top was sheer lace over shiny black with thin straps over his shoulders. The hem hit right above his knees with a slit that stopped high up on his thigh. He was supposed to be a mistress, of what he didn't know, but he liked it. His black extensions fell down to about the middle of his back, and they felt and looked real. Sutan did a fabulous job on them as well as his makeup.

“Hey, wanna dance?” a voice said behind him.

Adam turned to see a guy looking at Brad and smirking. Brad went with him to the dance floor and Adam watched as they swayed, their hips pressed tight together. He turned back to Dani and Cassidy and said, “So, I need a drink.”

They both agreed and went to the kitchen. They each grabbed a cup of some tea looking concoction in a punch bowl, chugging that and grabbing another. Adam took a minute to look at Cassidy’s outfit. He looked like a fashion blue print with all the pin cushions and thimbles he had on his costume. And Dani looked like a little pink bunny in her playboy get up.

They leaned against the wall while Dani started filling Adam in on some of the gossip going around school. By the time she was done rambling about Justin, the quarterback, hooking up with the captain of the cheer squad, Adam was pretty close to drunk. He was such a light weight.

“Hey, wanna dance?” Adam heard next to him, seeing Sutan there with a drink in his hand and a smirk on his face. Adam giggled and nodded his head, following Sutan to the dance floor.

Turning Sutan around, Adam grabbed his hips, pulling Sutan flush against his chest, causing Sutan to chuckle and meow at him.

“Down, kitty,” Adam growled huskily, grinding his hips against Sutan’s ass.

“You’re really good at that, Adam. Been practicing?” Sutan gasped, reached up wrapping his arm around Adam’s neck while grinding his ass against Adam’s dick. The silk was definitely the best kind of torture and Sutan’s ass fit perfectly right there.

Adam gripped Sutan’s hips harder and pressed his cock deeper against the crack of his costume. Sutan rested his head against Adam’s shoulder and followed along with the swaying of Adam’s hips and the beat of the music. A few moments later, Adam felt a body behind him grab his hips and start dancing along with them.

“Hey, baby. You getting down and dirty with Sutan like you do with me?” Brad’s voice filtered through his ear and Adam smirked. “Can I join in?”

He turned around and started dancing with Brad while he watched Sutan slink around them and find another partner.

“So, you having fun?” Adam shouted over the music. He felt the room start to focus out and a nice feeling cuddle into his stomach, residing there. He smiled.

“There’s so many hot guys here,” Brad said, grinding against Adam.

“Yeah, haven’t really noticed. None have caught my eye yet,” as soon as Adam said that, he looked over and watched as a short blond guy downed a shot, and pulled Cassidy to the floor. His hair wasn’t what caught Adam’s attention, but the way his makeup was done. He looked familiar, but Adam couldn’t pinpoint how.

“Someone catch your eye, baby?” Brad’s voice cut through his trance and his eyes landed back on Brad.

“Yeah, the guy dancing with Cassidy. He’s hot as hell, but I feel like I’ve met him before.”

Brad smirked. “Go claim him, baby. Have fun!” He smacked Adam’s ass and turned, grabbing up the guy behind him.

Adam laughed, heading toward Cassidy and the cute little blond. When he got to his friend, Adam pulled Cassidy flush against his chest and kissed him on the cheek. Cassidy turned and laughed, grabbing Adam’s arms and swaying his hips. Adam turned them so that he was sandwiched between Cass and the cutie. When he felt hands grab his waist, he smirked and pushed back into the guy’s hands.

Hands started wandering to his thighs, fingers slipped into the slit in his dress and Adam felt a rush of heat pool in his stomach. He groaned a little bit and pushed back harder against the guy’s dick, feeling it harden against his ass. He turned around, pulling the guy’s hips against his, grinding harder, and barely hearing the moan escape.

“Hey,” the guy said, kneading Adam’s ass in his hands, pulling the dress up a little bit higher.

“Hey,” Adam said, wrapping his hand around the back of the guy’s neck. The guy’s hair style looked familiar, but with as drunk as Adam was he really couldn’t care less.

“Wanna go somewhere else?” the guy asked, pushing up to nip at Adam’s bottom lip, sparking a wave of arousal throughout his body that made his cock even more obvious through the thin silk of the dress.

“Come on,” Adam pulled the guy through the crowd of people, coming to a hallway leading upstairs. He pushed the guy against it, and grabbed a fist full of his hair, crushing his mouth against the guy’s and stopping any words that tried escaping those lips. He licked his way into the guy’s mouth, tasting alcohol and something else, something all him.

He released his mouth and asked, “What’s your name?”

“Tommy,” the guy breathed out, pushing forward for more.

Adam had a quick thought that he knew someone named Tommy and then, those fucking _lips_ were on his against and the only thing he could think of was Tommy’s lips and his taste. God, his taste was intoxicating Adam and he felt like he couldn’t get enough, wanted more, fucking _craved_ it.

Adam grabbed Tommy’s throat and put his other hand on Tommy’s hip, grinding against him again, making Tommy moan out. Hand’s found their way to his hair and he was sure that the extensions were fucked. He groaned when he felt a tug, pulling him impossibly closer. He wanted to crawl inside Tommy, devour him. He pulled back panting, trying to catch his breath.

“Fuck, your lips,” Adam panted out, licking and nipping Tommy’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and sweeping his tongue over it, feeling the deep groan that escaped Tommy, more than hearing it.

“Yeah? Then why’d you stop kissing me?” Tommy looked up and when brown eyes met Adam’s, Adam melted a little bit. _Fuck_.

Adam didn’t answer back, he attacked Tommy’s mouth again, grinding into him to feel Tommy raising up higher to get their cocks lined up. Adam kicked off his heels and groaned at the size difference between them still. Tommy was fucking perfect. He grabbed a hold of Tommy’s thighs and pulled him closer, making Tommy latch onto his hips and wrap his legs around Adam as he started grinding against Tommy.

“Holy fuck,” Tommy moaned out, attacking Adam’s neck with soft nips and the hard edge of teeth; marking him. If there was one thing Adam loved, it was getting marked, and if Tommy was going to do it, so was he.

He latched his teeth onto Tommy’s collar bone and bite down, forcing him to throw his head back in a moan as Adam sucked a mark into the palest skin he’d ever seen. He licked over the mark and made his way up to Tommy’s neck, marking it up as well; teeth and tongue, sucking and licking.

“God, that feels good,” Tommy yanked on Adam’s hair, pulling him away from the mark he was sucking into Tommy’s neck and kissed his again with as much want and need as Adam felt at the moment.

Adam wrapped one hand around Tommy’s waist and put his other hand between them, rubbing over Tommy’s thick length through his clothes.

“Oh god,” Tommy groaned.

“You’re mouthy,” Adam commented, licking his way back into that sweet tasting mouth.

He felt more than he heard Tommy say, “You like it.”

Adam felt that most of the alcohol had left his system, being replaced with raw _need_ as Tommy started thrusting up into his hand, looking for friction. Adam was nowhere near being a virgin when it came to hand jobs. Most of his practice was with Brad, but Tommy’s cock seemed to fit so perfectly in his hand that he wanted to feel the real thing. Feel the heat against his hand, the smooth skin he knew he’d find beneath all those clothes. And most of all, he wanted to taste it, see if it was as good as the taste in Tommy’s mouth.

Adam started unbuttoning Tommy’s jeans, trying to get his hand in when he heard, “Adam, we have to go,” and he swore on every fucking spiritual thing he could think of that he was going to strangle Sutan.

He groaned and released Tommy’s mouth, glaring at Sutan. “I’m a little preoccupied here.”

Sutan put his hand on his hip and glared at him. “Yeah? Well, Brad’s about to throw up and we need to get him home... Now.”

Adam groaned and looked back at Tommy who’s brown eyes were darkened with want and looking so sinful that Adam wanted to tell Sutan to fuck himself, but he knew he couldn’t do that. His friend was ready to get home and he needed to help.

“Fuck, I gotta go,” Adam groaned, kissing Tommy and buttoning him back up one handed while he set his feet back onto the ground.

“Well, that was almost fun,” Tommy laughed, fixing Adam’s makeup a little bit before ruining it some more with a filthy kiss.

“Yeah, I had a great time,” Adam said shyly, and what the actual fuck? He seriously just made out with a complete stranger and now the shy little junior was trying to make an appearance when he wanted to ask for the guy’s number? Really?

“Listen, why don’t we try getting together some time. I have school on Monday and I’m pretty sure that I’ll have the worst hangover tomorrow, so maybe we could meet up after school?” Tommy said as he ran a finger over the mark he left on Adam’s throat.

“Um... Yeah, that sounds great,” Adam wasn’t sure he should say he was still in high school or not seen as he was at a college party and this guy had to be in college. Did it turn a guy on knowing he was making out with someone younger?

“If you want, you can meet me outside of the high school a few blocks away,” Tommy said, smirking a little bit.

Adam smiled, thinking this guy was in high school as well. “Yeah, I should probably get out around two or so. High school fucking sucks.”

Tommy’s eyebrows furrowed for a second and Adam had a sense of deja vu at the look. He knew that look. “Wait, you’re in high school?”

Adam frowned a little bit. “Yeah? Is that a problem?”

Tommy shook his head, about ready to speak, but Sutan cut in. “Come on, Adam. We have to go, like right now. Before Brad starts producing things that belong in fairy tales with the amount of glitter he inhaled when I put it on him. Let’s go.”

Adam turned back to Sutan and smiled. “I’m coming.” He turned back to Tommy and said, “Listen, if it’s a problem then whatever, but if not, meet me in the student parking lot next to the only tree that stands out against the huge ass forest. You can’t miss it.”

Adam kissed Tommy and then walked off. When he turned around to see if Tommy was still looking at him, he saw a surprised look on the guy’s face and then his eyes going wide and he started rushing into the crowd of people. Adam was confused, but couldn’t think about it because they came up to a very drunk Brad who was laying on the couch halfway to passed the fuck out.

Adam bent down and brushed the hair off his face. “Hey, baby. Can you walk?”

Brad gurgled a little and his head fell to the side when he tried to lift up, but couldn’t. Adam sighed and then grabbed him under the arms and behind his knees, lifting him up and heading out the door with Sutan on his heels... with his heels.

When they got to Brad’s house, Adam stripped him and cleaned him up, then put some sweats and a big T-shirt on him, laying him in bed with the trash can next to him. After he finished cleaning off all of his makeup, Adam changed into comfortable sweats and a tee, and curled up on the couch, waiting for Sutan to finish up with the bathroom so they could watch a movie.

He was pretty sure that he wouldn’t be able to focus on the movie anyways. The only thing on his mind was blond hair, brown eyes, and a taste from the most sweetest lips he’ll never forget.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter... I think, but this made me smile, so I hope you enjoy this <3

Adam was really jittery on Sunday, making Brad flail at him halfheartedly more than once for being so bouncy and loud when Brad was nursing a hangover from hell. Adam didn’t get too drunk at the party, but he did feel slightly hungover, just not enough to have him feeling like Brad.

“I’m telling you, if you don’t fucking stop, I’m going to kill you with my shoe. What has you so excited anyways?” Brad asked, sipping on the hot chocolate Sutan made for him.

Adam blushed. “I met someone at the party.”

Sutan laughed. “Ha! Yeah, no, you didn’t _meet_ someone, you practically fucked him against the wall not five minutes after talking to him, baby. I didn’t really get a good look at him, but you were not meeting him. Your conversation went from dancing to eating each other’s faces off. That’s not meeting,” Sutan ranted, smiling widely at Adam.

Brad snorted over his drink and then groaned. “Sounds like you had a good time.”

Adam laughed. “Not as good of a time as you seemed to have had.”

Brad slapped him and Sutan laughed over his cup.

~~~~

Adam was a walking, talking mess of bundled up nerves when he went to school. He couldn’t wait to really meet the guy with the softest lips he’d ever kissed. He had to wear a scarf to school from all the marks Tommy left on his neck and was hoping that he’d left his fair share of marks on Tommy as well.

He rushed to his first class in a hurry to get it over with. Rushing didn’t seem to slow anything down, though, because class dragged on and by the time he saw Sutan and Brad, he wanted to skip the rest of the day and wait by the tree.

“Aw, baby. School should be over before you melt down,” Brad joked.

Adam sighed. “I’m so nervous and just want to meet him again. He’s like... Perfect, I don’t know, but I just don’t want to sit and wait all day.”

“You still haven’t told us his name, baby,” Sutan piped in, leaning across his desk to grab some gum from the girl in front of him.

Adam smiled brightly. “His name’s Tommy.”

Both Brad and Sutan’s eyes widened and they looked at each other before looking back at Adam.

“What’s he look like?” Brad asked, his voice lower than before.

Adam shrugged. “I don’t really know; brown eyes, blond hair, and his lips are like... Wow, just wow,” Adam smiled at the memory of tasting Tommy’s lips, devouring his mouth and sucking on Tommy’s bottom lip. Then his thoughts went darker, grinding against the blond, feeling him harden against Adam’s dick.

Adam looked down; he was half hard just thinking about those lips and wanting to wrap his hand around Tommy and --

“Adam!” Brad waved his hand in front of Adam’s face and Adam looked up, blushing profusely, totally caught daydreaming. “Doesn’t his description remind you of someone?”

Adam furrowed his eyebrows trying to think of who that description could remind him of. “Who? not anyone from this school.”

Sutan slapped himself and Brad groaned, rubbing his hand over his face. “Just...be careful. Please.”

Adam nodded, looking at them trying to figure out why they were warning him to be careful. Shrugging as the bell rang and class started, Adam’s thoughts turned back to the boy from the party. He got out his music book and started writing down some lyrics, inspired to maybe finally finish his damn song. He needed to do something to pass the time, Adam was completely preoccupied with the song and his thoughts of the boy from the party, he barely even noticed when Tommy Ratliff came rushing into the classroom.

Tommy had a Queen tee on and black skinny jeans. His makeup was done a whole lot better than it usually was and he looked like he had -- was that eyeshadow? Adam glanced up at him as he walked to his seat, head down, hands in his pockets. He didn’t even look Adam’s way like he usually did, just sat down and put his earphones in one ear.

Adam watched him for a second and then went back to his lyrics. When the bell rang, Adam stood up and started walking to lunch, almost passing Tommy as he stood to leave as well. When Adam got closer, he noticed just how much shorter than him Tommy was as he followed him out of the classroom.

In the hallway, Adam walked next to Brad and Sutan hearing their conversation about who the hottest boy in school was; Adam always seemed to be up there on the list which made him smile.

“Hey, guys? I’ll meet you in the cafeteria, I need to get my book for theater,” Adam said, making a right turn toward his locker.

Reaching it, he opened it up and grabbed his theater book, shoving in his other books. When he closed his locker and start to turn the corner, he heard whispering. He slowed his walking and peeked around the corner to see Kevin shoving Tommy against a row of lockers. Adam’s eyes widened and he pulled away, leaning against the lockers, his heart racing while he waited until they were gone. He didn’t want this day to be ruined by Kevin.

“Look... If you don’t just go along with it, I’ll tell the whole fucking school about your _problem_ ,” Kevin hissed and Adam’s eyes widened even further and his heart started racing faster. What were they talking about? Tommy had a problem?

“You don’t fucking scare me, Kevin. I’m not going to do it. It’s fucking wrong and you’re acting like such a fucking dick. Why do you need everyone if you’re so tough, huh?”

Adam heard a bang against the locker, but no groan following it, so he assumed someone hit it.

“You just don’t get it, do you? That fucking fag needs to be taught a lesson.”

“What lesson is that? And stop calling him that!” Tommy hissed.

Adam could hear that they were both getting pissed off, but who were they talking about? The only person Adam knew of in the school who was gay that they bullied was -- _Oh, fuck_.

“You gonna defend him, Tommy? You know, I was right about you the first time you came to this school. You’re nothing but a fucking --”

“You say it and I’ll fuck you up right here, cousin or not. You don’t fucking disrespect me, you don’t tell me what to do, and you sure as fuck don’t have anything on me,” Tommy whispered venomously.

Have what? What does Kevin have against Tommy? What the fuck is going on? Adam was so confused. The only thing he could think of was that Tommy was on drugs or something. Is that what Kevin was going to tell everyone?

“Remember Mike, Tommy?” Adam could hear the smirk in Kevin’s voice.

“You wouldn’t --”

“Oh yes I fucking would. I know, Tommy. You used to sneak around all the time, come home late looking fucked out. Oh believe me, I know. Your mom couldn’t keep in her worry for you to herself and told my mom. They were wondering what you were doing, but I knew,” Kevin said. A few moments later, Adam heard, “Think about what I said, Tommy. Oh, and you might want to cover the marks on your neck before someone sees them.”

Adam bolted as soon as he heard footsteps getting closer. He took the long way to the lunch room, his minding racing at warp speed. Tommy had a problem... A drug problem from what Adam could get from that talk. Kevin knew about it and was threatening to tell the whole school if Tommy didn’t follow along with what Kevin was going to do to Adam, which was something else he picked up. What were they going to do? Was Kevin pissed because Tommy didn’t want to help? Tommy told Adam that he wasn’t going to go along with Kevin anymore. Was he going to go back on his word?

Adam walked into the noisy lunch room, suddenly not very hungry anymore. He saw Monte and the rest of his friends at their table, so he walked toward it instead of through the lunch line.

“Adam, you need to eat something,” Dani said, right as Adam sat down.

“I’m not really hungry,” Adam said, not really paying attention.

“Here eat this. You need some type of energy for theater today.” Dani handed him a small bowl of fruit salad, so he ate that and then sat back to listen to the conversation going around, only catching glimpses of them until he tuned out completely, watching as Tommy walked past him, brushing against him a little before walking toward Kevin’s table.

Adam watched Kevin sneer as Tommy sat with them, but Tommy ignored it in favor of glancing at Adam. Tommy smiled a little bit before looking away.

~~~~

The bell had just rung and Adam was about to race out of school, but he took a detour to the bathroom and fixed his hair and makeup, then as calmly as he could, walked out of the doors and across the student lot toward the tree he told Tommy to meet him at. When he got close, no one was there, so he leaned against the tree and looked at him phone.

“Hey.”

Adam glanced up and smiled a little bit at Tommy. “Hey, Tommy. What’s up?”

Tommy shuffled his feet a little bit before looking up at Adam. They stayed like that for a second and then Tommy sighed. “You honestly have no idea, do you?”

Adam laughed nervously. Tommy still made him nervous even though he told Adam he wasn’t going to keep doing the things Kevin did. And since Adam had overheard their talk in the hallway, he couldn’t shake the nerve that Tommy was going to do something. “Idea about what?”

Tommy pushed his bangs out of his face and Adam followed the movement, his eyes landing on Tommy’s neck. Oh. _Oh_. _Motherfucker_.

“You... You’re the one from the party?” Adam asked tightly. No, this couldn’t be the Tommy Adam had made out with, it just couldn’t be.

Tommy nodded.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Adam shouted. He was scared and angry, and what the fuck? He made out with Tommy fucking Ratliff?

Tommy looked at Adam in surprise at his outburst. “I, uh, wait what? You’re serious?”

Adam backed up a little bit. “Did you do it to get leverage on me?”

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows. “What are you talking abo--” Tommy’s eyes widened. “Fuck, no I wouldn’t do that, Adam.”

Adam glared at him. “Really? Cause from my point, I have a feeling you would. God, I’m so stupid. I should have known it was you. The fucking hair should have at least given you away.”

Tommy stepped closer, but Adam took another step back. “Adam, please. I didn’t set you up, I swear. I didn’t even know it was you until you walked away.”

Adam shook his head. “It was all a set up. Kevin put you up to it as an excuse to hurt me. Fuck, I’m so stupid. I knew there was something wrong with you wanting to befriend me out of the blue.”

Tommy shook his head. “Kevin doesn’t know.”

Adam stopped and laughed. “Oh really? Then what were you two arguing about in the hallway during lunch?”

Tommy’s eyes widen. “Wait, you heard that?”

Adam nodded. “Yeah, you have a problem that Kevin knows about and if you don’t do whatever it is that he wants you to, he’s going to tell the school about it. So what is it?"

Tommy shook his head. "I don't have a problem. Kevin is an asshole."

Adam got pissed off then. "Stop fucking lying to me and tell me what the fuck is going on! First, you get pissed about that notebook, then we make out and I find out you have some kind of problem, like you're on drugs or something. Please, Tommy, make me understand because from what I've gathered, you're keeping secrets and Kevin is holding it over your head."

"Okay!" Tommy shouted. He sighed and then said softly, "Okay, I like you. Kevin knows it."

Adam lifted his eyebrow. "And? Kevin wants to tell the whole school that you're my friend? How is that a problem?"

Tommy groaned. "You don't get it, Adam. I like you, like I really _like_ you. Why do you think I quit doing all the shit Kevin had us doing. And the notebook, I couldn't get you out of my fucking head long enough to think of anything else, so I did the only thing I could do. I started drawing you. I've had a major crush on you since I came to this fucking school. You are so fucking dense if you couldn't see that."

Adam opened his mouth and then shut it. He didn't have anything to say. Tommy just said he fucking liked him. Adam didn't know if he should believe it it not. How could he?

"I'm sorry, but I don’t believe you," Adam said softly.

Tommy took the last few steps between then and looked up and Adam. "How can I prove to you that I'm serious and that I'm not trying to set you up for Kevin?"

"Kiss me," Adam said, looking at Tommy intently.

"What?" Tommy whispered, eyes widening.

"Kiss me, right here, show me that you mean it and I might believe you then,” Adam said, his nerves shot to shit by the look on Tommy’s face.

Tommy looked at Adam and groaned, raising up and grabbing Adam by the back of the neck to meet him halfway. Adam held his breath, and then right before Tommy kissed him, he heard Tommy whisper, "You don't know how much I've thought of this since Saturday."

Tommy didn't kiss Adam, no, he completely devoured his mouth, immediately licking inside. Adam kissed back just as hard, internally freaking out because he was kissing _Tommy Ratliff_ in front of everyone at school.

Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam's neck and Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy, tasting what he had wanted since that party.

Tommy pulled back, moaning softly and asking, "That enough to show you how much I like you?"

Adam panted and then watched as Tommy licked his lower lip. "Yeah," Adam breathed out, taking Tommy's mouth again, pulling him closer. When they parted, Adam rested his head against Tommy's. "This is so fucking crazy."

Tommy started laughing and kissed Adam again. "Dude, this is probably the wildest shit I've done in a long time."

Okay, so Tommy was kind of adorable. He was going crazy trying to figure out how he didn't notice any of this before. Tommy always looked at him, drew Adam in his notebook and they made out? How did Adam not suspected a thing?

"What the fuck are you doing, Tommy?"

They both pulled apart and turned to see Kevin, Josh, and David standing there with their fists clenched. _Oh fuck_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter... I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did!!

Adam stepped away from Tommy and stared at Kevin with wide eyes. This was not good. Adam wanted nothing more than to hide, or find a way to run, because Kevin had a look on his face that scared Adam and his fists clenched at his side, glaring at Tommy.

Tommy sounded pissed as he snarled, “Get lost, Kevin, and leave us alone.”

Kevin stalked up to Tommy, inches from his face as he spat out, “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll move the fuck out of my way.”

Tommy growled and clenched his fists at his side. “I’m not going anywhere. You’ll have to deal with me.”

Adam didn’t know what to do. Josh and David were glaring at him, slowly trapping him against the tree, and Tommy and Kevin looked like they were about to brawl in the fucking student parking lot.

“Tommy, let’s just go.” Adam reached for Tommy’s arm, he wanted to leave, like right the fuck now. He started backing up as Josh and David crowded closer.

“Listen to your boyfriend, Tommy,” Josh said as he watched Adam shrink back against the tree.

Adam looked at Tommy, then at Josh and David, and back. He wasn’t going to just stand here and take this, but he was too scared and didn’t know what else to do. He didn’t fight.

“You touch him and I’ll rip you apart,” Tommy hissed, showing Josh and David that he could see them gaining in on Adam.

Josh smirked as he stepped closer to Adam and punched him in the stomach. That started it. Adam bent over, holding his stomach as he heard Kevin grunt. Looking up, Adam could see Kevin on the ground clutching his chest, and Tommy walking over to Josh and punching him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

David grabbed Tommy’s arms and pinned them behind his back as Kevin stood up and walked over to Tommy and punched him in the face. Tommy groaned and threw his head back, catching David in the nose, shoving him off before rushing at Kevin, knocking him to the ground.

Adam was coughing when Josh came over and pulled him up by his shirt. Before Josh could hit him, Adam pushed him off, running toward Tommy who was sitting on Kevin’s chest, punching him repeatedly in the face. Kevin blocked one punch and shoved Tommy off of him, pinning Tommy to the ground as he punched Tommy.

Adam got to them and hauled Kevin off. Kevin turned around and punched Adam in the jaw. Adam let go, falling to the ground.

“David, get up!” Kevin shouted, wiping his hands on his jeans and grabbing Adam by the hair.

“Let go of him!” Tommy yelled, pushing Kevin and then turning to punch Josh when he felt a hand slap on to his shoulder.

“Get up!” Tommy pulled Adam off the ground and then pushed him to the side when David swung, catching Tommy in the jaw. Tommy’s head snapped to the side before kneeing David in the balls, sending him to the ground, groaning and holding himself.

“Tommy, look out!” Adam yelled, watching as Kevin came up and grabbed Tommy’s hair from behind, shoving him to the ground.

“Stay the fuck out of this, Ratliff!” Kevin hissed, kicking Tommy in the ribs.

David and Josh got a hold of Adam before he could get away and pulled him up onto his knees.

“I should have done this a long time ago, Lambert. You’re fucking disgusting, and you set my own fucking cousin against me. I’m gonna fucking kill you.” Kevin grabbed Adam’s hair and pulled his head back, bringing up a pocket knife out of nowhere.

“Kevin, don’t!” Tommy yelled, coughing a little and trying to get off the ground.

“Stay the fuck out of this, Tommy.” Kevin brought the knife to Adam’s throat and Adam closed his eyes. How the fuck did he bring that shit to school and not get caught with it? Adam had no idea, but he stopped thinking after that, held his breath and waited.

“You make one more fucking move and you’re dead, Williams.” Adam heard the voice, but didn’t know if it was real. Everyone had already left school grounds, no one could come and save him. Tommy was hurt, Josh and David had him positioned to where he couldn’t move, and Kevin had a fucking knife to his throat. No one else was here, right?

“Don’t come any closer, Monte, or I’ll cut his throat, I swear to God.” Kevin’s grip tightened on Adam’s head and Adam whimpered. The knife was digging deeper into his throat and he couldn’t breathe at the moment.

Suddenly, there wasn’t anyone holding Adam back, no knife at his throat and he could feel the concrete biting into his knees. Adam opened his eyes and peered out through the mess of hair in his face, seeing Kevin on the ground with Tommy sitting on his chest, punching him. Adam stopped counting after the tenth time Tommy’s fist connected with Kevin’s face and groaned when he felt someone shaking him. It was Brad.

“Honey, are you okay? I told you to be careful!” Brad grabbed him up and hugged him, tears wetting Adam’s shirt.

“Tommy, I have to get to Tommy.” Adam tried to get to his feet, looking around for Tommy.

Adam couldn’t even see David or Josh, didn’t know where they were until he was helped up and turned around, seeing Monte over Josh and Isaac over David. They shouldn’t even be here. Where did they all come from?

“How are you guys here? School’s been out for like an hour.” Adam couldn’t understand it.

“We wanted to make sure you were okay,” Sutan said, coming up to Adam with an icepack. Where he got it, Adam didn’t know, but it helped his aching jaw.

“Where’s Tommy? Is he okay?” Adam asked. His head hurt like a bitch and his throat was tight. He wanted to make sure Tommy was okay.

“He’s pacing over there.” Brad pointed over to where Tommy was walking back and forth as he came back to Adam’s side. “We need to get you to a hospital, baby.”

Adam groaned. He hated hospitals. “I’m fine, just a few bruises and a few cuts, it’s okay, Cheeks. Don’t worry, I don’t need a doctor to tell me to take some pain killers.” Adam looked over and saw Tommy and Isaac talking, Tommy glaring and gesturing wildly into the air at whatever Isaac was saying to him.

“He’s okay, Adam. You both are. Come on, we need to get you home,” Sutan started pulling Adam away, but he struggled. He wanted to talk to Tommy, make _sure_ he was fine. He just got into a fight with his cousin, fucking _family_ , over Adam. Adam didn’t get too far in the struggle because he started getting dizzy, probably from not eating a lot at lunch, and Sutan was dragging him to the car.

Adam was pushed into his car’s passenger seat, Brad getting into the back and Sutan fishing for Adam’s keys in his pocket, then heading to the driver’s side and getting in. The car ride was silent, minus Adam’s racing thoughts. He didn’t want to be here, he needed to make sure Tommy was okay.

“We’re here, baby. Come on, we need to get you inside.” Sutan and Brad helped him out of the car and into his house. He vaguely remembered his parents freaking out, Brad calming them down while Sutan took him upstairs to his room. He was placed gently on his bed and the rest faded to black as sleep over took him, the exhaustion from the fight setting in and knocking him out.

~~~~

Adam didn’t go to school for the rest of the week. His parents telling him that he needed to rest and recuperate. Adam was fine by Wednesday, but his parents said no when he told them he was okay and wanted to go back to school.

He sat at home most of the day, reading scripts and working on his songs, doing the school work that Sutan and Brad dropped off to him. He always asked them if Tommy was at school, if he was okay, but they always had the same answer. “You need to stay away from him. He’s not good for you.”

Adam started getting frustrated. His parents wouldn’t let him go to school, his friends told him that he shouldn’t see Tommy anymore and he didn’t have any way to contact Tommy because they didn’t exchange numbers. He was going crazy with the thought of wanting to see Tommy. He started doubting that Tommy even wanted to see him anymore when his friends brought up that Tommy stopped asking if he was okay and showing up at school.

The weekend went by so slowly that Adam wanted to scream and yell. He wanted to get back to school and see Tommy. He thought it was weird that not even a week ago he hated Tommy, never wanted to be around him save for the times when it couldn’t be avoided with them being in the same classes together. He missed him; a lot.

When Monday came, Adam couldn’t have been more relieved to get out of his house and actually go to school. His parents asked if he was sure and he assured them that he was fine. When he pulled up in the student parking lot and parked his car, he became nervous suddenly. What if Tommy didn’t want to see him? What if everyone asked about the fight? What about his friends?

Adam sighed and pulled his keys from the ignition and stepped out of his car, grabbing his school bag and heading toward the school doors. When he opened them up, it felt like any other day. No one crowded the hallways because he always came early to avoid it, and he made it to his locker with just a few stares at him. He had a few bruises on his face from the fight, but they were healing quickly, so he could understand why there were some people who were staring at him.

When he opened up his locker, notes fell out and scattered the floor. He bent over and picked them up. There were four of them. Each reading things like, _I’m so sorry_ , and _I hope you’re okay_ , and _I miss you_. Adam smiled each time he read them, the ends always signed with Tommy’s name. So Tommy still wanted him, that made Adam feel a lot better. He just wondered if Kevin would torment him again after what had happened.

“Hey, you’re back.” Adam turned and smiled at Dani when she came up to hug him. “I heard what happened. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, just a little sore still, but I almost died from being home and away from you guys for that long.” Adam kept his grip on Dani and smiled when she groaned into his chest.

“So... You and Ratliff? I’d have never thought in a million years,” Dani said moments later when they were headed toward their first class.

Adam chuckled. “Yeah, I know, me neither, but there’s just something about him, you know? I like him. A lot.” Adam really wanted to see Tommy, but didn’t even know if he was there today. He hoped he was because he just wanted to touch Tommy and make sure he was alright.

Dani nodded and then turned serious. “He’s not the best kid to be around, you know that right?”

Adam sighed. “He’s different than what he shows to everyone else. If you just talked to him, got to know him, you’d see that it’s a front. Plus, Kevin had a lot to do with that. Speaking of which, is Kevin here?”

Dani shook her head. “No, he was expelled for carrying a concealed weapon. Josh and David are walking around here like they’re clueless without him. It’s pretty sad. And Tommy just mainly kept to himself, not talking to anyone who came up to him.”

“I need to see him.”

“Well, that might be hard. He got suspended last week for the fight, Josh and David got detention for the rest of this year, they have to do some type of community service and help the janitors for the rest of the year when we come back from winter break. I think they deserve suspension, too, but whatever.”

Adam’s eyes went wide. “Tommy got suspended? He was protecting me! It was self defense!”

Dani shook her head. “He threw the first punch, well, that’s what Kevin and the dweebs said.”

Adam growled. “Josh hit me first. That’s why Tommy hit Kevin. It really was self defense.”

“Well, there’s nothing you can do now, Tommy should be back tomorrow. He was only suspended for the rest of last week.”

Adam groaned. This was not how he wanted his day back to go. He wanted some sappy ass shit like Tommy seeing him and them running up to each other, making out in the hallways. Why couldn’t life be like that? Why did it have to be so harsh, so fucking _real_?

“I’ll see you at lunch, honey, make sure you give Brad and Sutan some love. They’ve been so sad and have missed you like crazy.” Dani kissed his cheek and he walked into his first class, going straight to the back before anyone else got there.

When he got to second period, Brad and Sutan both ran up hugging him so tight he was sure he was going to suffocate. He laughed when Sutan came over with a little ‘get well’ card, music notes all over it. Adam opened it and all of his friends had signed it; even Tommy was in there. It made Adam’s heart leap in his chest at the kind of friends he had. He couldn’t have asked for anything better.

“How have you been? We haven’t seen you since Thursday.” Brad sat on the edge of Adam’s desk and stroked his hair.

“I’m fine, just missing school.” Adam mumbled under his breath, “And Tommy.”

Brad sighed. “Adam, he’s a no good little shit who got you hurt.”

Adam glared at Brad. “He was the one who defended me, got the shit beat out of him so that I wouldn’t get hurt.”

“Adam --” Sutan put his hand on Adam's shoulder.

“No, ” Adam turned to Sutan. “You guys are being assholes, he helped me. You don’t even know the whole story, you don’t even fucking know _him_ , so don’t say he’s not good enough for me, okay?”

“Why don’t you fill us in then, since we’re such assholes that we don’t think the person who bullied you for the first four months of Senior year is good enough for you.” Brad crossed his arms and stared Adam, waiting for an answer.

Adam sighed. “I’m sorry, but I hate it that you guys aren’t even considering the fact that he was protecting me. I went to meet him by the tree and he confessed that he’d liked me for, like, ever. We kissed and then Kevin came up and was all _what the fuck are you doing, Tommy_ , and Tommy told him to leave us alone. Things escalated when Josh and David started approaching me and Tommy warned them not to touch me. Josh punched me and Tommy just went after all of them. He was protecting me,” Adam finished, taking in a deep breath from rushing that out as fast as possible.

Sutan and Brad stared at him for a moment and the Sutan sighed. “I’m sorry, baby, but I still don’t think you should associate with him.”

Adam growled. “Well, you’re not my mommy or my daddy, so you know what? I’m done.” Adam stood to leave the classroom -- Tommy may not be his boyfriend yet, but Adam wasn’t going to let his _friends_ tell him who he should and shouldn’t be with -- but Brad’s hand stopped him.

“Adam, wait, just, give us some time, okay? We still know him as the kid that was part of making the first part of Senior year a living hell for you. You can’t expect us to just let that go and forgive him.”

“Why not? I did. When he came to me in that pizza shop and apologized for all the shit he’d done, I forgave him and he hasn’t done it since. Even when Kevin did, Tommy didn’t follow.”

“Baby, just... Let’s get through this day and we’ll talk later, okay?” Sutan reached out and grabbed Adam’s hand, squeezing it.

Adam deflated and sat back down, rubbing his forehead and groaning. “Just, don’t talk about Tommy like that, okay? He’s enough for me.”

Brad and Sutan nodded and Adam got out his music notebook. He started scribbling little notes into it, trying to pass the time before lunch came. When the bell rang for lunch, Adam stood with Brad and Sutan and followed them to the lunch room. When they were in the halls, Adam passed both Josh and David who were probably going back to detention because they had lunch trays with them. They didn’t even look at Adam as he passed them and Adam was a little relieved. He could get used to this.

When they reached the lunch room, Adam followed his friends into the lunch line, got a lunch and walked to his table where he saw Monte and Isaac smiling widely at him.

“Adam, you look so much better!” Isaac hugged him and Monte clapped him on the shoulder.

“Thanks, I’m feeling better.” Adam sat down and ate his lunch quietly while he listened to the conversation around him. Just like he always did, Adam turned around to the table where Kevin, Josh, David, and Tommy sat, seeing it empty. He sighed. It was weird not seeing Tommy at all, he missed him.

Theater was boring and Adam almost left to go home. He was tired and just felt drained. He couldn’t stop thinking about Tommy all day and that made him stress that he might not see Tommy tomorrow, or they wouldn’t talk at all.

All the way home, Adam tried to keep his eyes on the road. When he got to his house, he left everything in his car, got out, and went inside. When he got into his room, he shut the door and face planted onto the bed, crashing almost instantly.

~~~~

The sound of the alarm clock made Adam’s head hurt. He turned it off and got up to get ready. Half way through putting his shirt on, he remembered that he was going to see Tommy today. He dressed quickly, did his hair and makeup, then rushed out of the door to his car.

Driving into the student parking lot felt the same way as it did yesterday. Adam was nervous. He’d see Tommy today and he couldn’t wait, but he was really fucking nervous. He parked his car, got out and headed for the doors. Just like yesterday, he walked through the halls and toward his locker. When he got there, he saw someone leaning against it, head down and arms crossed. He walked up slowly and when the person raised their head, the first thing he noticed were the brown eyes.

“Hey.” Tommy smiled at him and then moved so Adam could get into his locker. That could wait, Tommy was right here, standing in front of him.

“Hey,” Adam whispered, smiling a little bit. “I got your notes yesterday. Thank you.”

Tommy blushed and pushed back his blond hair. He looked at Adam and shrugged. “I wanted to make sure you were okay. How are you?”

“I’m fine.”

There was silence for a second and they just stood there, Tommy looking at the ground and Adam looking at Tommy, wanting so much to hug him.

“I’m sorry,” they said at the same time and that was what broke the ice. They laughed a little bit and relaxed some. Adam rested against the locker, arms folded while he watched Tommy walk closer to him.

“So... I missed you,” Tommy said when he stopped in front of Adam.

“I missed you, too.”

Tommy put his hands on Adam’s waist, then looked up at Adam and smiled. “I was kinda hoping that this wouldn’t be awkward.”

Adam laughed and grabbed Tommy’s shoulders, pulling him closer and leaning down, resting his forehead against Tommy’s. Adam smiled when he felt Tommy wrap his arm’s around his waist.

“So, what does this mean? What are we?” Tommy asked a few moments later.

Adam rubbed his nose against Tommy’s and then pulled back a little bit to look at him. “We’re whatever you want us to be. It’d be nice if we dated, but friends is cool, too.”

Tommy smiled. “More than friends is definitely what I’m looking for.”

Adam laughed. “Good, me too.”

He put two fingers under Tommy’s chin, lifted Tommy’s face up toward him and lowered his head, capturing Tommy’s lips in a small kiss, totally school appropriate, minus the heat that Adam could feel there. _Yeah_ , thought to himself, _I could definitely say I’m cool with this_.

The End.


End file.
